TOW Truth or Dare
by HappyPurpleBunnies
Summary: AU During a blackout the gang decides to have a game of truth or dare. Set way back around the first season, and for the sake of the story, no one is currently dating anyone. Mondler, a different way they could have gotten together.


_Summary__: AU During a blackout the gang decides to have a game of truth or dare. Set way back around the first season, and for the sake of the story, no one is currently dating anyone. Mondler, a different way they could have gotten together._

TOW Truth or Dare

Darkness surrounded the old familiar apartment as the power went out. Six friends were seated around the sturdy wooden coffee table, playing an innocent game of 'Truth or Dare'.

"Alright Phoebs, truth or dare?" Rachel said as she placed her coffee mug in front of her on the table.

"Uh, okay, truth." She responded. Joey let out a groan, he had been hoping for a sexy dare.

"Let me think…" Rachel paused as she thought up the perfect question. "If we were all stranded on a deserted island, and you had to choose one of us to kill and eat, who would it be?"

"Chandler." Was her immediate reply, not even taking a moment to think. Chandler's face crumpled with hurt, and Monica placed a comforting hand on his knee.

"Don't worry." She whispered in his ear; quiet enough so the others wouldn't hear. "I won't let them take you." She said causing him to smile a little.

"Okay, my turn, Joey! Truth or dare?" Phoebe glanced over at him with a smug grin. She knew exactly what he'd pick.

"Dare, baby!"

"I dare you…" She hesitated a moment to intensify what she was about to say, "… to, kiss Ross on the lips for at least 10 seconds." Phoebe, Rachel and Monica had huge smiles plastered on their faces, and Chandler was just relieved to be left out of this dare.

"What!?" Joey screamed at the same time as Ross said, "No way!""Come on, you gotta do it!" Rachel said in a voice that could only be described as a six-year-old bully taunting one of their peers.

"Fine." Huffed Joey, causing Ross to squeak out, "What!?"

"Ten seconds man, that's it." Chandler said, suddenly enjoying this game a lot more.

Joey trudged over to where Ross was sitting and leaned in to kiss him. Counting the quickest 10 seconds known to man, he pulled away and wiped his lips off in disgust, Ross doing the same.

"Oooh la la." Monica laughed out. The expressions on both of their faces as they turned to glare at her were hysterical.

"Alright, alright." Joey grumbled. "Here's were I make this game fun. Monica, truth or dare?"

Knowing what was coming, especially considering it was Joey, she chose the only sensible option. "Truth.""Awe, come on!" Joey moaned. "Okay, fine, I can think of a good truth… kay, describe; in detail, your sexiest fantasy."

"Fine, but this is as detailed as you're getting. I'm on the beach with Mr. Right. We're just relaxing and watching the sunset. Eating Strawberries with whipped cream. Just as the sun gets out of sight, he leans over to me saying, 'Monica, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' And then… well, that's all you're getting." Monica stated, a dreamy sparkle in her eyes.

"That's not in detail! You didn't even get to the good part." Joey whined.

"Too bad, I'm not going into further detail with my brother in the room. Now, Ross, truth or dare?""Well, I may regret this, but dare?" He said in question form, hesitant of what he may have to do.

"I dare you," Monica started, already having planned out what it would be. "to go down to Mr. Heckles' apartment and ask him if he has a condom you could have.""Man, this sucks!" Ross complained as he stood up and walked to the door.

While he was gone, the gang occupied themselves by walking over to the window to see what ugly naked guy was doing.

He was alone, as usual, eating from a container of ice cream with only one candle lit for light. The five of them watched in silence.

Everyone jumped about 15 minutes later when Ross slammed the door.

"He gave me one! I'm officially scarred for life!" Ross exclaimed as he tossed the foil packet on Monica's lap.

"Ew!" She screeched as she picked it up and threw it in the trash. "Why on earth would _Mr. Heckles_ have a condom?"

"Who knows?" Rachel muttered, her skin crawling.

"My turn." Ross stated. "Rachel, truth or dare?""Uh, truth." She responded.

"Do you ever wish you never ran out on your wedding?" He asked, partly out of curiosity, and partly because he wanted to go easy on her.

"Never. I love you guys too much for that." She answered. Monica and Phoebe le out a very girly "awe" to her comment.

"Okay Chandler, you're last. What do you choose?" Rachel questioned, all eyes set on Chandler.

"Dare, I guess." He replied. Rachel and Phoebe had cherisher cat grins upon their face. Everything was working out exactly to plan.

"I dare you…" Rachel paused, and Phoebe took the opportunity to lean over and whisper in her ear. Nodding, Rachel started again. "I dare you to make out with Monica for at least one minute."

"What1?" Joey yelled. "I had to kiss Ross and Chandler gets to make out with Monica! That is so not fair.""Dude! That's my sister." Ross complained as well. "I don't want you making out with my sister. Gross."Rachel pushed Ross aside and said, "That's the dare. You have to do it."

Chandler nodded, and turned to Monica. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't attracted to her. She was beautiful, and he was happy to kiss her, he was just worried about how she felt to him kissing her. Nothing in her expression showed that she was opposed to him kissing her, so he leaned in.

Slowly, his lips gently grazed hers. Brushing softly against her skin. He applied more pressure and Monica started to respond to the kiss. She could feel her skin tingle where he was touching her. Both of them could feel the spark. Neither of them had experienced such a kiss. Neither had ever fad such a magical feeling.

Monica broke apart first in need of some air, but leaned in again for a second kiss. After a few beats, they were interrupted by Ross.

"Okay! Okay! Enough! That's more than a minute!"

"Yeah, for the love of God, get a damn room." Phoebe added, receiving a glare from Ross.

Chandler pulled back away from Monica and stared into her eyes. "You wanna go for a walk?" He asked. Nobody else heard this, they were all too focused on an argument Phoebe and Ross were already in the middle of.

"That sounds wonderful." Monica replied grabbing his hand and standing up. Both of them exiting the apartment with neither of their friends taking notice.

END


End file.
